runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Caça
Caça (Hunter em Inglês) é uma habilidade para membros que permite que os jogadores caçem animais pelo RuneScape. Caça foi lançada em 21 de novembro de 2006. Apesar de Caça não ser uma habilidade de combate, os jogadores podem sofrer danos enquanto caçam. Usando esquipamentos de caça comprados das lojas de caça, os jogadores podem caçar criaturas específicas, e obtem recompensas como Ossos, borboletas, pele de animais, etc. Existem somentes 2 lojas de caça: uma em Yanille; outra em Nardah. Lojas de caça Empório do Caçador do Aleck em Yanille, Mobilização de Exercitos, Fremeenik e outra em Nardah thumb|[[Empório do Caçador do Aleck vende objectos de caça.]] Outros objetos uteis são: Balestras e Setas Leon dentro da loja de caça em Yanille vende um Balestra de caça por 1,300 moedas ae fabrica setas por um pequeno pagamento. *6 Setas de kebbit custam 1 espinho (Kebbit Espinhento) e 20 moedas. *6 Setas longas de kebbit custam um espinho longo (Kebbit cauda farpada) e 40 moedas. Nota você pode fazer as suas próprias setas usando um cinzel no espinho de kebbit. A Balestra de Caça é uma balestra rápida (tão rápida quanto qualquer arco curto) requer 50 de 50 Combate à distância para empunhar. Armazém de Roupas finas Você recebe muitos tipo de peles enquanto está caçando e todas elas podem serem trocadas no Armazém de roupas finas no Sudeste de Varrock para diferentes tipos de Casacos de pele. O dono da loja de fantasias precisa de um pouco de moedas para fazer conjuntos de casacos de pele. Selecione Falar com Dono da loja de fantasias, depois selecione a opção que fala de caça, qual depende do tipo de pele que você possui em seu inventório, "Você poderia fazer algo com essa pele que consegui caçando?" ou "Você pode fazer roupa adequada para caça?" As roupas de peles de kebbit, doninha e diabo do deserto são para fazer roupas de camuflagem. Kyatt, Graahk and Larúpia são uma peça melhorada de camuflagem para a área(s) de onde a pele foi caçada. Vestindo a camufalgem aumenta suas chances de capturar sua presa. O preço para as roupas variam de 20 para 200 moedas. Você precisa de 2 peles por capa feita, e 3 pele por toda a roupa de camuflagem. Outras Recompensas Outras Recompensas incluem penas coloridas, espinhos para braceleiras e setas, Arpão empunhavel, ingredientes para Poção de caça e Poção extrema do arqueiro, criaturas que são armas para Combate à distância, e borboletas que aumenta os bónus de combate em outros jogadores. Áreas para Caça Área para caça são locais onde os jogadores conseguem caçar. A maior parte das Áreas de caça , incluindo lojas de caça, são perto de um Anel das fadas. O anel central é em Zanaris que é perto de um banco que pode ser usado para depositar suas recompensas. Outros métodos de transporte estão listados abaixo. Depois de completar a missão O pico das águias , o jogador pode usar o Transporte de águias para voar de uma águia do pico das águias na área da floresta para outros 3 lugares de treinar: Nevada, Selva e Deserto. Áreas de Treinamento Existem 5 áreas principais com criaturas para caçar. Noss locais de treinamento permite que o jogador use muitos métodos de captura : Rastreamento, armadilha de rede, armadilha com caixas, captura e derrubar no fosso. Selva A Região do caçador de Feldip é localizada na maior parte do sul das Colinas Feldip. O jogador pode capturar Feldipino carmesims aqui bem como Alvêola tropicais, Doninhas de Feldip, Larupia espinhosas, Kebbit cauda farpada e Chinchompas carnívoras. A area pode ser alcançada andando de Yanille (Teleporte a torre de sentinela) ou do banco da Guerra das Cidadelas (Teleporte do Anel de duelos).Um bom método para se chegar a esta area é usando o sistema de transporte do Anel das fadas . de Zanaris,usando o código AKS. Ou como, o Planador dos gnomos leva os jogadores ao norte da área de caça,depois da missão Um Favorzinho,ou com nível 10 de magia voce pdoe usar o teleporte Mobilisação de exercitos e andar para o norte. Neve A Região do caçador da neve é localizada ao norte de Rellekka. Os alvos de caça são Kebbit Polar, Ceruleano celeste, Safira glacialis, Cavaleiro da neve, Kebbit dente de sabre, e Kyatt com dente de sabre. Um método para chegar a área é usando o Anel das fadas. Do anel das fadas central usando o código DKS e indo para o norte para a área de caça. Andando de Rellenkka pode ser uma boa opção porque existem muitos teleportes para Rellenkka. Além disso, caçando Kebbit Polar para Pele de Kebbit Polar é um bom meio de se ganhar dinheiro. Enterrando os osso e largando as carnes pode salvar espaço na mochila para mais peles. Uma Pele de Kebbit Polar é vendida por volta de 3,200 mo no Mercado Geral,isso significa que uma mochila inteira custa quase 90,000 mo. O banco mais próximo é em Keldagrim, ou Zanaris se o jogador usar o anel das fadas que fica na montanha. Floresta A Região do caçador de Piscatoris é localizada ao noroeste do Forte dos gnomos árboricolas. É uma longa caminhada da entrada do Forte. A parte norte da área é perto da região de Piscatoris , de modo a encurtar a viagem que você pode querer pegar o barco a leste do Pico da Águia. Esta área de caça também pode ser facilmente alcançada usando o Anel das fadas,usando o código AKQ. Deserto A Área de caça de Uzer é localizada a oeste das ruínas de Uzer e norte de Nardah. Pode ser alcançado a pé do banco da Passagem de Shantay, em Al Kharid, então andando sudeste até atravessar a ponte do Rio Elid. A área de caça está a leste da ponte e permite capturar Canora dourada, Diabo do deserto, and Salamandra alaranjada. Existem vários métodos de acesso alternativo como o teleporte do Anel das fadas , código DLQ, o teleporte do Cetro do faraó e o sistema de transporte de Tapete voador . Traga roupas do deserto, uma faca e Odre d'água ou Tiara da água encantada para sobreviver no deserto. Puro-Puro Puro-Puro, é o lar dos Diabinhos e Pestinhas,pode ser acessado entrando no centro de um Circulo de plantação. Esses circulos de plantação aparecem aleatóriamente entre todos campos de trigo no RuneScape. O único permanente é localizado no centro do circulo de plantação de Zanaris. Aqueles que tenham concluído a missão Cidade perdida e estão empunhando um Cajado de Dramen ou um Cajado lunar pode entrar em Zanaris ao abrir a porta da cabana no pântano de Lumbridge , ou se eles completaram o bastante da missão "Conto de fadas 2," Eles podem entrar em Zanaris usando qualquer Anel das fadas que não é o de Zanaris para chegar no anel de Zanaris. Alternativamente, se voce tem acesso ao Espaço abissal, e ja completou a missão Cidade perdida voce pode entrar em Zanaris pela Fenda Cósmica. Uma vez dentro Zanaris, Vá para nordeste (se você veio pelos anéis), Sudoeste (Se voce veio pela cabana), ou seguir pelo caminho,passando pelo anel até chegar a nordeste (Se você veio pela rota abissal). Uma vez em Puro-Puro, você pode conversar com qualquer pestinha perto da entrada, ou com Elnock o gnomo para aprender como se joga o Impulsos Impetuosos. Há muitos pestinas diferente para capturar que voce pode vender ou saquear, e tentando caçar estas criaturas voando durante a caçada através do labirinto do campo de trigo torna um minijogo muito agradável para alguns jogadores. Esta forma de caça não dá muita experiência, mas definitivamente é a forma mais rentável para treinar aa habilidades de caça com os saques (Que pode se obter Comida, Sementes, runas, armas etc.) Pântano Os Lagartos do pântanos estão localizados a sudeste de Canifis. Eles são uma boa opção para ganhar dinheiro até que os caçadores possam caçar Chimchompa carnívora no nível 63 de Caça. Os lagartos do pântano são , vendidos em média por 760-1,873 moedas cada. Os bancos de Canifis e Porto Phasmatys são os bancos mais próximos dessas salamandras. Lava Existem 2 locais de Lava: *Salamandras Vermelhas estão localizadas perto do Altar de Ourania, que é a sudoeste de Ardonha Ocidental, razoavelmente perto da Árvore espiritual do Campo de Batalha de Khazar. *Salamandras Negras estão localizadas no nível 20 da Terra Selvagem, norte do Depósito de madeira de Varrock. A localização do Balão de Varrock é bem no sul do deposito de madeira. Falcoaria :Note: No Mapa-múndi está escrito Falcoeiro, mas esse tipo de caça se chama, Falcoaria A área do falcoeiro fica a leste da área de caça da floresta perto de Piscatoris. Está área é utilizada para caçar Kebbits pintados, Kebitts escuros e Kebbit rápidos. Vindo do Anel das fadas com o código AKQ, ande para o leste. Falcoaria é uma área e tem a sua entrada no lado norte da cerca. A taca para alugar um falcão é de moedas;um jogador não pode levar um falcão para fora da área cercada. Karamja Os Graahks com pinto ficam ao norte da Ilha de buceta, na costa oeste do meu cu. É muito perto do putero com o código para acesso CKR. Isafdar Existem vários locais de caça encontrados em Isafdar. Duas delas são a sudoeste de Lletya e a leste do Acampamento de Tyras, respectivamente. Pawyas e Grenwalls podem serem caçados nessa região. Hunting Styles There are several methods that a Hunter can use to catch prey. More advanced hunting styles are only available to more experienced hunters. They are described in more detail in the sections below. It is possible to set more than one Bird snare, Rabbit snare, Box trap, Magic box, Net Trap, or Pit-fall trap. The number of such simultaneous traps increases with skill level. Hunters can only place a single Deadfall trap.